User blog:Jeffreyjabs/The Purpose of Tasks
Note: Go through the initial HabitRPG tutorial that you experience when first joining the site before reading through this! When you first join HabitRPG, the tasks will be quite confusing. You might be wondering, "What's the difference between a habit and a daily?" or "Are these tasks based solely on integrity?" or even "How do these help me out in any way? In this article, I will give a little more insight into the nature of tasks as well as how to carry them out properly. The Nature of Tasks After you start setting up tasks for yourself, you may discover that you feel controlled and restrained by them, even enslaved. The truth is that you are not, well not completely. The method behind HabitRPG's tasks along with it's HP, EXP, and rewards is to give you a confined, controlled environment to set yourself free from your tasks. You are forced to free yourself. If you take a wrong step, you are punished. The only way to escape this is to deny yourself the rewards, which is hard, or to cheat, which means being enslaved by what you need to do and denying your own integrity. Here's a little metaphor to help you out: You are a brave knight unfortunately stuck in a mad king's castle because you are lazy and will not do what he asks. You join a knight support group (sounds boring, but they did offer free muffins). This group will give you great rewards for doing your job and give you only light punishments for neglecting them or doing evil. The king gives only eventual rewards for good work and heavy punishments. By accepting the support group's offer, you can work out your job with them and never need to see the nasty old king again, but still earn the benefits from both. Make the right choice and set up tasks for yourself! Hobbits? No, not hobbits, although they are the bomb. Habits. Habits are different from dailies in that they are slightly less strict. You can get away with not doing a good habit, but you are encouraged to with rewards. Also, dailies are never negative. With habits, you can form good habits for yourself which will give you a steady supply of gold and experience, and you can break old bad habits to escape from the loss of HP. It's all about forming breaking habits, as the name suggests. Dailies Dailies are definitely the true monster out of all the tasks, although there is no need be afraid of them. It is of utmost importance to complete these first before doing anything! These are basically an upgraded form of good habits. So, if you had a regular hobbit that would be a habit, and if you had an adventurous hobbit such as Frodo or Bilbo or Pippin, that would be a daily. Pro Tip: If you have a good habit you are quite skilled at performing consistently, turn it into a daily! Make sure you check HabitRPG every day to check off your dailies. These are the primary way that you are kept accountable. You come back because you do not want your dailies to harm you. You do other things such as habits and to dos while you're completing the dailies to earn the rewards. To Dos Yay! To Dos! These guys are pretty much the most helpful things ever. Set up a to do for yourself, go out and do it, and gain rewards! It's the best thing ever! There is pretty much no way a to do can harm you. Set up loads of these to gain the most benefits. Set up little things such as buy a shirt, organize bookshelf, or check out Khan academy! Set up big things such as finish project, organize room completely, or clean house! Reap the rewards! To Dos are extremely helpful. In normal life, things that you need to do pile up and overwhelm you, but here they're just really easy ways to gain treasure. Overview Dailies are strict but caring, To Dos are helpful and encouraging, and Habits are both in a good way. You should set up a few trusty dailies, as many To Dos as possible, and however many Habits you can think of. It's all for your good. Do Dailies now or plan an exact time to do them, avoid bad habits and complete good habits and to dos if you need some more extra coins or experience and have already completed the others. You are the master of your own fate, but this site can help you master yourself. There is so much more I wish I could tell you about life, tasks and hobbits, brave adventurer, but for now I need to let you go. Live life to the fullest and let not let your tasks control you, but control your own tasks! Category:Blog posts